


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fallout of Rogues Rebellion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: In the fallout Axel realizes what he's lost





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rogues Rebellion broke my heart

"David!", he hears Hartley yell.

"Geez. I still can't believe it... Dating a cop.", he scoffs as he takes a sip of his beer and as he watches them kiss it hits him.

Grief is like a punch to the gut, Axel realizes. Or maybe a freight train, slamming into him as he takes a sip of the warm beer and nearly chokes with the sudden and overwhelming realization of what he's lost.

It's bad enough that Len is still missing. But Mick is gone.

Axel is still turning those last moments over on his head. The split second where maybe maybe maybe he could have stopped him, could have come up with something that would have saved all of them.

***

_"Burn, baby, burn!"_ Mick's last words are still ringing in his head. Axel takes a swig from the beer. Cold beer. Fucking finally.

He's slouched in the corner listening to Lisa and Sam and Marco trade stories about Len and Mick. They're all nursing their beers. Lisa is smiling, laughing about her memories of her brother the way Axel bets she hasn't since the encoder. 

Sam talks about Mick's sacrifice and the lump in Axel's throat is almost too much to bear, he takes another sip of his beer to try and will it away. He wants to join the conversation but he can't. This isn't how he wanted them to find out. And Mick didn't want them to know at all. So he takes another swig.

He remembers the first adrenaline soaked kiss. His first heist as a Rogue, he's barely seventeen and Mick is probably thirty and Axel jumps him. Pretty much literally. He uses the air walkers to jump up in front of Mick and kiss him and then runs like hell.

He avoids Mick like the plague and ignores Hartley's questioning expression. 

The first time they have sex is after another heist. Mick shoves him against the wall, "You're going to be the death of me, jailbait." Axel can barely think, let alone drag them into the nearest bedroom.

Sorry Sam.

The first fight is awful. Axel flirting with a mark and Mick's temper getting the best of him.

The last fight is worse. Axel's showboating and he screws up. Loses Mick and the Rogues.

At Iron Heights he'd had a lot of time to think and overthink his mistakes. Mistakes with the Rogues. Mistakes with Mick. He took them apart the way he did a safe or a con.

And when he saw Mick at Iron Heights. He's hoped. God he'd hoped.

He doesn't realize that he's crying until Lisa says, "Axel?"

He raises his hand, suddenly realizing his cheeks are dampened. God he can't remember the last time he cried. Maybe his last fight with his mom before he left. Long before he became a Rogue.

"I don't want to talk about it.", he says sharply, tightening his grip on the neck of the now empty beer and wiping at his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
